Draco's Idea
by V.CAndrewsClone18
Summary: Draco Malfoy has one week to get Harry out of playing in the Quidditch finals. The idea he comes up could have horrible consequences. Please RR im desprate for feedback!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own these character's they belong to J.k Rowling .No infringement attempted. I am not making money off of this either

" And now the start of the second half" Lee Jordan commentated "Ladies and gentlemen this is turning out to be one of the longest games in Hogwarts history. We've now just passed the two-hour mark with no capture of the snitch from either team. Slytherin is trailing by eighty to the Ravenclaws. To go to the final's Slytherin need's their seeker Draco Malfoy to catch the golden snitch"

I listened intently to Lee Jordan's commentary, while I floated near the Slytherin goal post. My eyes scanning the field for the glittering gold ball. We need this win, without it we won't be going to the final's against Gryffindor. My eye's scanned the field a second time, nothing. I see that the Ravenclaw seeker is directly across from me, watching me. Then I see it, near the Ravenclaw goal post. I do a quick check to see if the other seeker spot's it, he doesn't and I dive after it. I can hear the Ravenclaw seeker behind me, but it's too late I've already closed me fingers around the struggling gold ball. The game is over, and we're going to the finals. The rest of the team crowds around me. I love the attention. But it gets annoying after a while and I pull away from the crowd, floating near the Hufflepuff stands. The snitch still clutched tightly in my hand, My thoughts now fluttered to next week. We'd be going up against Gryffindor, who crushed Hufflepuff with a snitch catch in the first 10 minutes and demolished Ravenclaw with a score of 190 to 60, the snitch was caught in 15 minutes time. None of Potters matches lasted more than an hour. He often boasted around school that he could catch the snitch as soon as the game started, And I wouldn't put it past him. Potter really was one of the best seekers the school has ever seen. And I wanted that . . . The ongoing praise, The congratulation, The glory. Weasley was the first to spread the word that The National Quidditch League was looking to draft him straight out of Hogwarts. Oliver wood, and Alicia Spinnet had been drafted, and so far Potter was the only one being considered for this year. Not if my father has anything to do with it. If they don't consider me now . . . We'll buy our way in. It's a Malfoy tradition. I was going to have a Quidditch career if it killed my father. So I wasn't so phased by that.

Still Potter had gotten it first, Always first. The Famous Harry Potter, vanquisher of the Dark Lord six times, The Good Guy, friend to all, hell a sex symbol if you count all of the girls (and some of the guys) who swoon over him. Everything I wanted to be. I was going to be it no matter what it took.

"Mr. Malfoy get down here" Madame Hooch called

I hadn't realized that I'd still been hovering. Slowly I descended and handed my precious Firebolt to Crabbe, Of course it wasn't a big deal when I got my Firebolt because Potter had already gotten one. A gift from his now dead God father and Ex murderer ( no matter what anyone says) Sirius Black. I chuckled at that thought. Potters life, despite his success on the Quidditch field was a mess. His misery kept me going to my classes. I fell asleep at night thinking of ways to hurt him. Heartless jokes about his dead parents, Cold jabs about the deaths of his Godfathers, Aunt, Uncle and cousin, Snide remarks about the fact that he now had to stay with the Weasley Family ( I couldn't see how they could afford to feed another person). I kept the best things for when we were in front of a crowd. I tortured him about the six months he spent in St Mungos Psychiatric Ward, after suffering a nervous breakdown. That was my gold.

"Like butter" I murmured under my breath. Describing the feeling, I got when I saw that I had touched a nerve, and the satisfaction I got when I spotted the fresh cuts on his arm the next day. A large smile was on my lips now.

"What are ya still standing there for?" Goyle called

Once again I was in my own little Harry Potter hating world. I glared at Goyle and caught up with the Slytherin team. They were in the locker room celebrating with butterbeer. Crabbe offered me one, but I don't drink that. When I want a drink, I get some Firewhiskey, and I get a lot. Crabbe and Goyle try to stop me when I start drinking too much, but as usual I don't listen to them. Because it makes me brave, makes me popular. It makes me Harry Potter. I hate myself for that answer. I'm better than Potter, much better and will always be. After all I am a Pure-blood, Potter a Half-blood. I hurry through my shower, being around too many naked guys makes me nervous. Moreover I'm eager to get to dinner and do my favorite thing, terrorize Potty and his friends. But while on the way there I tried to trip Professor Sprout and lost 20 points Slytherin. By the time I got there I was already in a bad mood. But I was quickly uplifted when Potter, with an arm around Weasley and the other around that beautiful Mudblood Granger. I swear by the way they are with each other you'd think they were sleeping with each other. I made a note to spread that rumor later that day in the common room, it'd be all over school the next day. I wait until my muscles arrive, then the taunt's begin. The Slytherin table is egging it on, they try to ignore us . . . me. Yet it isn't long before Granger gets brave and tries to stop us, and I send her to the bathroom crying. Weasley goes after her, while Potter steps up to me. He's a bit shorter than me, which is another reason why he makes the perfect seeker. I stand there brave and tall, yet I fear the first punch. Crabbe and Goyle are by my side in seconds, He looks around he knew he was no match for Crabbe or Goyle no matter how hard he tried. He was only about 120 lbs. Both Crabbe and Goyle were big guys, I could see in his deep green eye's that he decided against throwing the punch. The teachers watched with beaded breath ready to break up a fight if needed.

Professor McGonagall knowing Potters temper came over and tried to get him away right then. I smiled superiorly as she took him by the arm.

"Later Potty" I called

Pulling away from McGonagall he came straight to my face I pulled back for a moment .

"You'll never amount to anything Malfoy" He spat angrily as McGonagall grabbed his right arm, Seamus Finnegan grabbed his left. "You feed off of the misery of others' because you're nothing, not talented, not attractive, not smart, Nothing!"

If he'd only known, that I knew that already.

I retorted back with "I'll be more than you'll ever be psycho. How did you like St Mungo's?. Everyone knows you'll end up there again. Retard, you go about cutting yourself like some freak. I don't know why they even let you back in here!"

The next thing I knew I was on the floor getting my face beaten in. The Gryffindor table jumped in and so did the Slytherin. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 's watched excitedly egging it on. While the teachers tried to stop it. Finally Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and with a flick of his wand ended it. Potter and I were dragged off to his office while McGonagall and Snape took care of the rest of the houses. We were both put on probation, one hundred points were taken from each house, and given two weeks detention. If we did anything wrong, we wouldn't be able to play in the finals. Which gave me an idea. I watched as Potter ran off. To cut himself no doubt but I didn't care. I had to find Crabbe and Goyle now, to tell them my idea. We were going to get Potter out of the game one way or another, and we had a week to do so.


	2. Quick save

I found Crabbe and Goyle in no time, amidst a crowd of angry Slytherin's in the common room. Apparently McGonagall and Snape had banned both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses from the next Hogsmead trip, which was scheduled for the day after the Quidditch match. This was yet another reason for me to hate Potter. I could just see him in his room Weasley hovering over him as he cut deeper into his fucked up soul. As much as that pissed me off I was delighted to hear all of the Potter bashing going on in there.

_"He's dangerous Dumbledore should know that"_

_"I don't know why they even let him back in here"_

_"Draco didn't even touch him and he goes and attacks him"_

_"Draco was just playing around, Merlin doesn't Potter have a sense of humor?"_

_"I don't feel safe with him in here"_

_"Dangerous I say"_

"Like butter" I sighed feeling that old familiar feeling flow through my veins, as I made my way through the crowd soaking up every nasty word uttered about him.

"Draco there you are" Crabbe said "Did you hear this bullshit?"

"I fuckin' hope I gave him a black eye" Goyle growled

I made a mental note t tell Goyle that he in fact did not give Potty the black eye.

"C'mon" I said

Before we could leave the common room I was stopped by the shrill yell of Pansy Parkinson

"Draco!" She cried "Look at your eye"

In minutes tons of Slytherin's were surrounding me to take a look at the black eye, and the other assortments of bruises I sported. I played it cool as I always did, telling them it was nothing compared to what Potter had on his face. In a way it wasn't a lie, Potter didn't have anything on his face aside from a few welts. I finished up by telling them how he went to Madame Pomfrey to guzzle down some Wizards Best Bruise Away.

"Too afraid to show the marks I gave him" I boasted. They listened intently, and I was lovin' it. Goyle and Crabbe backed me up, adding in tales of what they did to contribute to Potters face.

"Draco's a real man" Crabbe sucked up "Didn't run to Madame Pomfrey to drink some bruise away crap"

"Yeah" Goyle added "He wears his bruises proudly"

The girls in the house instantly volunteered to nurse me back to health. I was going to take some of them up on their offer but I remembered I had business to attend to, So I declined. We made our way up to the Dorm room we shared, that warm buttery feeling tickling my insides.

"What did you wanna tell us Drake?"

"We got one week to get Potty out of the game" I informed "If ya know what I mean"

They chuckled, my way of knowing they understood.

"But seeing as I'm on probation, I need you guys to do it"

As if I were going to do it anyway.

"No problem" They answered in stereo

"Sweet . . . But listen Potters on probation too. And I doubt that poor ass Weasley and that Mudblood bitch Granger will let him go anywhere alone so you've gotta be quick"

"Draco you're talking to us don't worry we know how to get him out" Goyle said

I let out a shuddering sigh. That buttery feeling, proving just too much for me to handle. They were going to get Potter out if it was the last thing I did. That next day Crabbe and Goyle did any and everything to torment Potter. While I stood idly by, watching a permanent grin of satisfaction on my face. Several times' Weasley and Granger had to hold him back, and twice that Granger bitch tried to get in my face. I knew he wasn't going to crack . . . not with them around.

"Change of plan" I told Crabbe and Goyle as we prepared to leave Professor Snape's room "We've gotta get Granger and Weasley out before we can get Potter alone"

"That's gonna be tough" Goyle said. I crossed my eye's him. "N not that we can't do it I mean . . . it's Granger and Weasley"

"You'll do it" I said simply "Or else" I glared at them until I got a couple of weak nod's. "Good c'mon"

We left the classroom, as we did I noticed Snape eyeing me suspiciously. I hoped he didn't overhear our conversation. The last thing I needed was Snape on my ass. We spied Weasley walking down a corridor a little while later . . . alone. This was our chance. I was glad it came as soon as it did. Crabbe and Goyle to each side of him and we ducked into an empty classroom. I watched in utter satisfaction as they roughed him up really badly. In fifteen minutes, we left Weasley lying in a heap blood dripping from his nose.

"Let's see Potter be so controlled without one of his group" I spat giving Weasley a kick of my own, I smiled wickedly as he gasped for air moaning loudly. We then heard footsteps ascending closer.

"Let's go!" I hissed in a low tone. We sprinted from the room one down one to go before we got Potter.

Weasley was found a few hours later, after dinner Crabbe, Goyle and I were called to Dumbledore's office. I nearly shit my pants. As we walked to the office, I began thinking of excuses to get me out of trouble if that poor ass Weasley opened his mouth about what happened.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle have a seat" Dumbledore offered friendly enough. I watched as I spied Snape, who was looking at me a sort of gleam in his eye. McGonagall was glaring at me and so were Potter and Granger. Crabbe and Goyle sat down, I did not.

"I'd rather stand" I said coldly

"Hmm" Dumbledore said. "Well Mr. Malfoy as I'm sure you're aware Mr. Weasley was attacked in an empty classroom earlier today"

"No, I wasn't" I answered

"Well he named you, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe as the one's who did the damage to him"

"Really?"

"Yes" McGonagall spat angrily

"Well that's impossible" I said

"Really? How?"

"Well headmaster" Snape said "I can answer that"

Dumbledore then turned his attention to Snape. I watched him intensely, so did everyone else in the room. We all wanted to hear what would come out of his mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe were with me at the time Mr. Weasley said he was attacked." He answered looking at me that gleam growing bigger. "You see they asked me some question's on a potion I taught today. And I was kind enough to re explain it after all Mr. Malfoy is one of my best student's . . . besides Miss Granger" Snape said looking over at Hermione, who scrunched up her face not flattered at all.

"He's lying!" She screamed "He had those thugs beat Ron up so he could get to Harry, they wanna try and get him in trouble so he can't play in the final's"

She looked so hot when she was angry

"They've been trying all day to get to me" Harry admitted

"Pussy" I muttered under my breath. I think he heard me because, he turned to me spewing hate to me through his eyes. I noticed his robes were longer than usual around his arms. Specially made to cover his scars I explained to myself.

"I wouldn't lie headmaster" Snape said, At that moment I actually loved him.

"Well . . ." Dumbledore said questioningly

"What was the potion in question" McGonagall asked staring down Snape.

"The Polyjuice potion" I spat quickly.

"Well then what did you not understand?" She asked

"The Polyjuice potion is one of the more complicated potions' it is almost always featured on the N.E.W.T.S" Snape explained

"I didn't ask that Severus" She stated coldly "I asked Mr. Malfoy what he didn't understand"

Snape's cold dark eyes pierced into McGonagall's as I tried quickly to think about what in the hell a Polyjuice potion was"

"I'm well aware of that he said so tell her Mr. Malfoy" Snape said. I could see it was my turn to take over this facade.

"I got some of the in. . . . ingredients mixed up I didn't know why you had to use newt eyes' instead of gecko eyes' seeing as they were in the same species. It was because . . . Uh . . ."

"It was because Gecko eyes are weaker and that would cause the potion to only last a half hour instead of the full hour" Goyle answered.

Thank Merlin that oaf had been listening. Because I sure as hell wasn't.

"Well then why would Mr. Weasley name Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"Because he's the one who is trying to get me out of the game, Potter and all of his friends . . . if that's what you can call them!"

"Draco that'll be enough" Dumbledore said "Now the fact is that someone attacked Ron Weasley and he named you, yet Severus has given an explanation."

I smiled superiorly.

"But" He said "Seeing as neither side is saying anything I think the only thing is to take both Harry and Draco from the game"

What little blood I had left drained from my face, I could see it did in Potters face as well.

"Albus . . . really" McGonagall said in a shaky voice. "I don't think that is needed"

"I agree" I spat.

"Well we need answers." Dumbledore stated simply

All was quite in the room. We had a problem. A big one and someone was being kicked out of the game or we both were.

"I don't see the reason Headmaster" Snape finally said "I've given you reason to where Mr. Malfoy really was. We've explained what the problem was, and Mr. Malfoy himself explained the potion and gave a solution. So I see no reason to take him out of the game."

"Well Severus . . . " Dumbledore said "I understand where you are coming from but"

"I don't see the but" I said simply "Obviously Weasley is trying to get me and my friends out of the game so Gryffindor can win, and I'm not going to take this. Just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Yes I do wonder what Lucius Malfoy would think of this" Snape stated his voice cold

Dumbledore sighed. I could see he didn't want to have to deal with my father. "Listen all of you return to dinner" He stated "We'll get this sorted out tomorrow"

I smiled superiorly as we left no one messes with me. We all left Dumbledore's office at the same time. Granger was near tears as she pushed into me.

"Death eater!" she hissed angrily

"Mudblood bitch" I hissed back.

We made our way to the Great Hall. Yet I wasn't hungry I dropped Crabbe and Goyle and headed back to the common room while on my way there Snape grabbed me by my shoulder

"You owe me Malfoy, my classroom tomorrow night at 8:00" He whispered

I looked up at the man with the crooked nose and gulped aloud. I knew what he wanted, he'd been waiting a long time for this and this was his chance.

A/N : I know I had the request for no more cliffhangers but I really don't have control of the computer and I had to end short today. I'm so sorry if it isn't as good as the first.


	3. Almost Forgotten

I hurried up to Slytherin Tower. Snape gave me a feeling that sent chills up my spine. The way he said . . .

"My classroom tomorrow night at eight"

I shuddered. For I knew what would happen in his classroom, tomorrow night at eight. But I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. I still had business to attend to. I found Pansy and Millicent in the common room . . . gossiping as usual. Millicent got a huge smile on her face when she saw me. I couldn't help but return with a smaller less noticeable one.

"Drake babe" She said pushing a strand of her long hair out of her face. "What's up?"

"Heard you, Vincent and Greg beat up that Weasley kid" Pansy informed.

For a second I had to remember who Vincent and Greg were, then I remembered those were Crabbe and Goyles first names'. Ever since I'd met them, they'd always been Crabbe and Goyle never Vincent and Gregory.

"Nice one" Millicent praised

I chuckled "Yeah"

"I all ways hated that kid" she continued on.

I liked looking at her. She'd gotten considerably prettier over the years I'd known her. Pansy had also, but she was a lesbian. However, they were still two of the toughest bitches in the school, which was ultimately the reason I first befriended them.

"We kicked his ass pretty bad, but we've still got that Granger bitch to take worry about . . . not to mention Dumbledore and McGonagall"

"Damn"

I yawned, trying to look cool as I did. I was craving a drink . . . and Millicent.

"We could take care of her for you" Pansy offered "Only 5 galleons"

I'd forgotten Pansy had been lending her ability to kick peoples asses out at 5 galleons a person. She'd already had over 20 jobs in the last six months.

"C'mon Pans he's our friend . . . don't make him pay" Millicent scolded. Her eye's slowly inching up my lean body. I didn't know if she knew I was doing the same thing to her.

Pansy just scoffed. "Sure we're friends but time is galleons . . . what say you Drake?" she asked

I pulled my eye's away from Millie's chest long enough to manage a yes.

"When?"

I coughed I had to find my head here for a minute, I was doing business after all. "Not tomorrow, Monday or Tuesday"

"And why not tomorrow" she asked haughty

"Duh! Pansy! Because Dumbledore is on their ass" Millicent pointed out

Pansy crossed her eyes at her and feigned a yawn " Yeah. . . c'mon Mil we'd better get upstairs to our homework"

"I did my homework"

"No you didn't"

"While you were out beating up Merlin knows who for Blaise"

This just upset Pansy who glared at her. "Well I need your help"

"Copy mines" Millicent answered not breaking eye contact with me. A sly grin on her face.

Giving up Pansy turned and left mumbling under her breath. If there was one thing she hated was being blown off.

I yawned also. Putting my plan in action. "Guess I should turn in too"

"Oh" She sighed her face suddenly dropping.

"Wanna come up?" I asked suavely. Girls, while not allowed in the boys dorm's did have access to them, unlike the guy's.

Her face instantly brightened up. "Uh sure"

We traveled up to the dorm I shared with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. I lit a few candles, while Millie made herself comfortable on my bed removing the robes she wore. Her plaid green and silver skirt was altered to be way above her knees. I also removed my robes and shirt leaving only my tank top. I heard Millicent gasp a bit

"Like butter" I said in my head. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and pants, as that warm feeling whisked its way through my veins. She wasn't Granger but she was a close second. I grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey from the side of my bed and took a swig.

"Want some?" I offered taking yet another. "Or are you more of a butterbeer girl?"

"Where did you get that?"

I cocked an eyebrow "Millicent I'm Draco Malfoy . . . I have my ways"

She gave a shy giggle and took the bottle from me, taking only a sip she pulled away and coughed. "Merlin that's hot!"

"It's fire whiskey Mil" I laughed as a puff of smoke left her perfectly formed mouth

"Well I don't think I want anymore"

"Not even a little?" I asked trying to persuade her.

"No thanks" she declined lying back on my neatly place pillows "Got any candy to get the fire out of my mouth?"

I nodded and closed the bottle. Putting it away to save for another day. I couldn't get piss drunk with her here. I took lout the box of candy my Mum had sent me earlier that day and let her pick out what she wanted. (Ice Mice and some Splintery Toothflossing Stringmints) I got the same thing she did and some of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. We sat quiet for a little while mainly waiting for our teeth to stop chattering, then I kissed her. I saw that it took her by surprise but only for a minute. Because only minutes later we were entwined in a heavy snog fest.

"I wanna do it" she moaned a while later

I knew she would. Her hands then traveled down to my pants.

"And obviously you do too"

Duh! I took off the shirt she wore and like the pro that I was whipped off her bra.

"Wait" she suddenly gasped

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone

She closed the curtains around my bed, lifted her wand and recited "Imperius"

"Good thinking" I commended "I forgot you were a screamer"

We continued on uninterrupted. I was doing a damn good job by the measure of her moan's. She was one of the first girl's I'd ever been with and seeing as I'd been with her several times (not to mention several other girls from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and even a few cuties from Hufflepuff) I knew the spots to hit.

I loved the particular feeling of being inside of her. It just felt right. I loved how she clawed at my back, reciting words of passion into my ear as I brought her ever closer and closer to the edge, then led her away teasingly. Each time she ran her slender fingers through my white blonde hair and pulled it when I pushed myself all the way inside of her, that buttery feeling got a little more unbearable. I felt unmeasurable pleasure each time I thrust and my name escaped her lips

_Thrust_

"Draco"__

_Harder thrust_

"Draco!"__

_Deep thrust_

"DRACO!"

One hand pulling my hair, the other my deep green sheets, I could see she was nearing the edge with no turning back. Had I dared to tease her now I would've lost a considerable amount of my hair. Plus, I was determined not to come before she did, my father had always told me

_" Be a gentleman and let the lady get off first, and she'll always come back for more"_

His advice had never let me down before. Minutes later she let out the loudest scream I'd ever heard from a girl when she wasn't being attacked in some way. I was sure somebody heard her. The way she was contracting around me and how she whispered

_"Draco"_

Ever so slightly in my ear sent, me flying over the edge. I emptied myself into the condom I wore. There wasn't yet a spell or charm to prevent pregnancy (or I'm sure half of the mistakes roaming around in here wouldn't be). I, exhausted and more than satisfied lied on her chest. Both of us breathing hard and unable to move for a few minutes. When finally I withdrew myself and discarded the used condom. I pulled Millicent into my arms. Another useful tip from dear old dad. She set her head in the nape of my neck, her fingers massaging my scalp, a very comforting and relaxing gesture.

"I really like you Draco" she whispered before the scalp massage ended

"I like you too" I found myself saying and meaning. I was near asleep before I heard someone whisper in my ear

"My classroom tomorrow night at eight"

And I'd almost forgotten . . . almost.


	4. 8:00

I woke up late that morning to no Millicent beside me. Her note read that she wanted me to meet her after dinner, I'd have to break it to her that I had something to do after dinner. I got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, Snape eyed me as I headed to my seat, I hated it. There were already rumors floating around the school about Snape and his "liking" for some of his student's. They'd been around since forever, and again I tried to push him out of my mind. It was hard for me to eat though, with his eyes burning into my skin. I jumped every time I heard footsteps behind me, I'd never been this nervous before in my life. I'd even let Weasley get away with a snide remark about my hair, and that never happened. As hard as I tried to stop thinking of Snape, there seemed no resolution, he floated into my head the minute I tried to get him out and once he was in he was in. Because I was so focused on him, the day seemed to be going by faster and faster.

"Draco" Goyle said "Drake?"

"Hmm?" I asked mounting my broom. This was our first practice since our win.

"What's up with you?"

I contemplated telling him and Crabbe. I needed to get this thing off of my chest. But I just shook my head and sighed.

"Um Quidditch scouts are coming to the final game" I informed

"Feeling a little nervous?"

I chuckled lightly "You have no idea"

We had an average practice, but it could've been better. I missed the snitch the first and second time. But noticing the Gryffindor team were watching us, and seeing Potters reaction to my two misses prompted me to keep my head on the game.

"Good game I commented" Once practice was over "We've got the field for practice at 6:00 a.m. be here" I said in a less than threatening tone. Which seemed to surprise the team because I'm usually always aggressive after practices. We were on our way to the shower's when Potter got bold and said

"Nice seeking Malfoy"

"Fuck off Potter" I spat

"Ooh Touchy" Weasley said

My face grew red, I was already stressed out and ready to fight. Crabbe and Goyle ushered me to the shower, not wanting me to be pulled out of the game for letting them get to me. I heard them go back over to them and Goyle hiss.

"Better watch out Weasley before we catch you and your Mudblood girlfriend . . . we know where to find you"

"And if I were you Potter I'd watch my back"

"You have to be alone some time"

"Get outta here Goyle!" Weasley shouted

I changed out of my suit, face flushed red and wanting to go back out of there and kick some Gryffindor ass.

"Relax Drake" Crabbe said "We took care of it"

I pulled away from him. I didn't need anyone taking care of it, I was wound tightly already . . . mostly because it was already 7:00. I didn't go to dinner, I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on eating with Snapes hungry eyes' on my back. I wandered around the halls meeting up with The Bloody Baron a few times, and together we threatened Peeves.

"You can get rid of me now" Peeve's hissed "But I know Draco . . . what Severus likes in you and I know what he wants from you"

My face went even whiter than it already was. The Baron chased him off and without a second look at me he floated away. I suddenly felt another load put on my back, Peeve's had a big mouth and if he knew about Snapes propositions . . . I felt sick. I thought I would hurl when I reached the dungeon door. Upon entering the room it was freezing, not that it always wasn't, just more than usual. Minutes later I heard Snapes hard cold voice from behind me.

"You made it"

I was frozen for a second, afraid to move. Reluctantly after a few very long seconds I nodded. Yet I didn't turn around. His footsteps were as cold as the room. I jumped when they stopped behind me.

"Relax Malfoy" He instructed pulling off my Slytherin robe. It fell to the ground with a soft thump, only leaving me there in my t shirt and jeans. His touch, though freezing burned my skin as he ran those skinny callused fingers of his up and down my arm's.

"Take off all your clothes" he ordered placing himself in front of me and seating himself on top of the desk. "Slowly"

A rigid look on my face, I did as told. He openly stroked himself as I did. I stopped when I reached my dark green briefs. Snape drew in a sharp breath as his eyes tread up and down my long, sleek body.

"A . . . all of them" he stuttered removing the black shirt he wore.

Tears stinging my eye's I pulled down the briefs, his eyes bulged as he stared at my flaccid penis surrounded by pubic hair only slightly darker than the hair on my head. He slowly walked over and kissed my neck, chest and then stomach, muttering to himself how beautiful my body was.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this" He shuddered kissing my backside. But I did. He'd been making advances at me since I first got to the school. I always told him to "fuck off" but now . . . I couldn't.

"Don't fight it" he moaned taking me into his mouth. I'd had blow jobs before but this was disgusting.

An anger so fierce came over me. I pushed him away and landed a kick into his side. I wasn't going to do this.

"What do you think you're doing you sick fuck" I spat pulling up my underwear and pants "You fucking wait until my fucking father hear's this"

I was halfway out the door before he grabbed me and threw me into a desk. I tried my hardest to fight him off but in the end he had me pinned down. I couldn't move, and I couldn't breathe. The cold air whipped against my bare skin, as he tore off my pants and underwear.

"You're not going anywhere" he raged placing himself inside of me, and let out a sick groan of pleasure as he pushed my head into the desk. It didn't matter how much I cried out, or what words of hate I spewed . . . no one could've heard me. I felt trapped, degraded and hateful of everybody and every thing. The tears began to form in a pool on the desk. As I lied there, with someone who _was_ my favorite teacher (emphasis on _was_) doing this to me, the worst thing was . . . I'd come down here and participated . . . like a fool.

"This was all Potters fault, all of this stemmed from him" I said to myself "It was because of him I was here, it was because of him Snape had this chance, it was his fault. All. His. Fault. And I swore to Merlin that he'd pay. If I took my final breath making sure he did so. He'd pay

A/N I know the chapter before had nothing really to do with this one just wanted everyone to wait it out a little longer.


	5. An accident

Snape pushed me out of the classroom. Still, half dressed. I was weak, my body hurt and for the first time ever I felt shame.

"You breathe a word about this to anyone, and I'll make sure you pay. Your fathers not the only one with connection's" he hissed before closing the door with a slam. I fought hard to hold back the tears that I felt welling in my eye's. Tears of shame, hate and fear. I thought I heard footsteps and quickly pulled my robes around me, then slowly made my way up to Slytherin Tower. I slipped past the common room and into the showers. I needed a serious one after . . . what had happened. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't believe it. Even though the water was it's hottest, and I scrubbed until my skin was raw, that dirty, filthy feeling was still there. I suddenly felt nauseous. There was no time to get from the shower to the toilets, so I just threw up where I was. And fell to my knee's, my head resting on the tile wall breathing very hard.

"Somebody puking in here?" I heard Goyle ask

"I know I heard somebody puking in here" Crabbe said

I heard them walk across the room toward the toilets and then toward the shower. I still couldn't move, but managed to pull the towel around my bare bottom.

"Drake gross" Goyle said

"Shut up and help me up" I ordered

"Are you drunk?" Crabbe asked seizing me by my right arm while Goyle grasped my other one.

I pulled on my robe and went over to the sink and began brushing my teeth.

"Well are you?"

"No!" I snapped trying not to spit the toothpaste in his face "I'm just sick"

"Need to go to Madame Pomfrey?" asked Goyle

I rinsed my mouth out and splashed my face with the cool water. I couldn't let them see that I was weak, not now. "Potter"

"Huh?" they asked

"We have to get him now no matter what" I hissed

"But you're on"

"I DON'T CARE!" I snapped "We'll get him" I stormed out of the bathroom and up to my room, they followed me there.

"How? We only have five days left"

I quickly began to change. I'd never been this angry before. "Bludger's" I said simply after I was dressed and sitting on my bed. I saw the questioning looks on their face, and with a swig of Firewhiskey, began to tell them my plan. I saw fear on their faces, and I knew they were questioning me. I had so much Firewhiskey in me by that time that I grew even angrier.

"Are you questioning me?!" I slurred throwing the bottle across the room. Upon hitting the wall it burst into a small fireball then burnt itself out.

"No, Drake we just think maybe that's just a little dangerous" Goyle informed

"We could get into a lot of trouble" Crabbe said shakily

I grabbed the ends of my bed curtains not wanting to hear anymore of their dribble. They'd do it, both they and I knew they would.

"It'd look a little obvious don't you think?" Goyle asked going over to his bed

"How would we get away with it?"

"Make it look like an accident" I told them closing the curtain's


	6. Run

I woke up late that next day my head killing me. I was more than glad that it was Saturday. I drank down some of the special hangover potion I had ready for times like this, and then dressed for practice. Crabbe and Goyle barely looked at me while on the field. But dutifully waited for me while everyone else went to shower, like I'd told them to.

"What are we going to do?" Crabbe asked

"You're going to get the bludgers and we're going to practice" I told them

"Right now? But it's like two in the afternoon"

"Which is why we're going to wait until tonight!" I snapped

"Oh" they both said

I could see they were both still very skeptical about my plan's, but I didn't care. I was dead set on them and if they wouldn't do it, I'd get someone else to do it for me.

"Boy's, showers' now" Madame Hooch ordered

"Tonight at ten" I hissed walking ahead of them. I showered quickly, thoughts of the night before making me ashamed of my body. Something that I'd never struggled with before. Afterwards I sat in the stand's afraid to go into the castle, I knew as soon as I did, I'd see him and have to deal with what happened. I didn't want to deal with it, a Malfoy trait. We tended to run away from our problems . . . or pay to have someone take them away. I watched as the Gryffindor's practiced, they were getting better each day . . . Potter was getting better each day. I saw as he showed off diving after the snitch backwards. For a few second's he lost control of his broom, I watched with beaded breath to see if he would actually slam into ground. But to no avail, he regained control and arose with the snitch in hand, wearing a half-triumphant half-scared shitless smile. I scowled but then smiled, in only a few days' he would be wearing nothing but a cheap tuxedo, especially if things went my way . . . and I knew they would.

"Brilliant!" I heard Weasley shout as they slapped fives.

I swore Weasley only knew two words 'Brilliant' and 'Wicked'.

"Betcha wanted him to fall didn't you Malfoy?" he asked

I looked up, was Weasley addressing me? Insulting me at that.

"Fuck off Weasley!" I shouted

"Nice comeback!" he laughed "Hey, you know Peeves is telling some pretty wicked stories about you and Professor Snape. I knew you were his favorite student but Merlin Malfoy, you'll do anything for a grade huh?"

I turned beet red then, and I tried to say something. An insult about his family, his old clothes, his red hair for Merlin's sake something! But it was as if my tongue swelled ten sizes, and I couldn't say another word. I saw on Potters face an expression of . . . was it concern? I didn't know, I didn't care, I had to get out of there. So I did what we Malfoys were famous for, I ran. I ran out of the stands , off of the field and all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Peeve's that little bastard, what if he'd seen? What had he told? I had a million questions in my head, and I couldn't process them. I felt something hot on my face sliding slowly down my cheek's . . .tears. The hurt of the night before was there once again, everything replayed over and over again. His hands, putrid breath, my head being snapped forward and back again. I didn't even realize how loud I was sobbing, until I heard the all to familiar drawl of Hagrid.

"Draco? Is that you?" he asked coming over

I quickly wiped my eye's but I knew my face was still red and so were my eye's. I kept my head down and got up from the grass.

"I thought I heard crying over here" he said "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" I said trying to get away from him as quickly as possible

He took my shoulder and pulled me back "Well you don't look fine, how about you come over to my place. I have some tea boiling and I'm pretty sure I have some treacle fudge leftover"

I'd heard from other students how bad Hagrid's cooking was, and didn't care to sample it. I just wanted to get away, and seeing as he wasn't letting me go I did the only thing I knew would worked to get people away from me.

"Me go over to that thing?! My dog doesn't even live in something of that size. I can't believe you live there. Disgusting, and don't you ever touch or approach me again you brainless oaf!"

I pulled away quickly and practically ran off. I still didn't want to enter the castle, so I took a walk by the lake in an attempt to try and sort out some of these question's. I wasn't even close to doing so when I was tapped on the shoulder

"Hey Drake"

I turned to see Millicent "Millicent . . . hey" I sighed

"You um . . . didn't meet me last night" she said "Why?"

I'd totally forgotten I was supposed to tell her I couldn't meet up with her. The expression on her face spoke volumes, I could see she was really hurt.

"Um yeah s, sorry"

"You haven't been around the castle all day either . . . you avoiding me?" she asked

"No" I said

I couldn't think of what to say next, I was just felt so conflicted.

"I'm just . . . having a bad day is all baby"

She slid her arm around my waist and kissed my neck "I can see that" she whispered "You look like you've been crying, what's up?"

I desperately wanted, needed to tell her. But I couldn't, no one could know about this. I just turned to her and placed my head on her warm shoulder, trying to hold back the tears I felt welling up. She caressed the back of my head with her soft hand.

"What's wrong Draco? Tell me what's the matter" she cooed in my ear

I was just about to when I heard the cold, stiff voice I'd been trying to avoid all day say. . .

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy, Miss Bullstrode. You both know that sort of thing isn't tolerated on school ground's"

I went rigid in Millicent's arm's, I could feel his eye's burning holes im my back. My heart began beating faster and I started to sweat, I needed to run, to get away . . . So I did. I pulled out of her arms and half-walked, half-ran back toward the Quidditch field. Which I was happy to find completely empty. I got my Firebolt out of the broom closet and kicked off. The wind felt good against my face, this was the one place I could be free, and not worry. I surveyed the grounds, trying to fine tune my plan's to get Potter out of my life, forever. It worked on reinstating the confidence I'd lost and helped me forget about that night. As I floated around aimlessly I was surprised when I was met by Crabbe and Goyle, it was ten o clock already. And I wasted no time starting our 'practices'. They caught on quick, I knew they would. After I'd explained the fool proof alibi's they would use to make it look like an accident, they became as excited as I was. I felt my plan's falling nicely into place . . . not that I doubted it. It was nearly dawn when we were done, but they had it down and all we had to do now was keep our noses clean until Thursday.


End file.
